Illumination sources such as laser devices are common place and find utility in thousands of highly varied applications in every section of modern society, including consumer electronics (printers and CDs), information technology, science (spectroscopy) medicine (surgery), industry (cutting), law enforcement, entertainment, and the military (rifle scope).
Lasers also find utility in recreational devices such as those associated with the well-known game of laser tag for positioning the laser on another player in the game, and sports training where, for example, a laser may be used to correctly align a golf club shaft and as an aid for the golfer to check his grip on the club and position for addressing a golf ball.
Although associated and utilized in a variety of applications, to date, no known lasers are used in a sports or therapeutic conditioning device, and more specifically, in a sports or therapeutic conditioning apparatus wherein a laser device projects a laser beam to a target for use as a point of reference during, among other things, operation of the conditioning apparatus.